Courting To Conquer: Avenging Your Fellow Females
by Kitsune Krazy
Summary: Sick and tired of every girl being dumped by heart throb Uchiha Sasuke, class representative Haruno Sakura concocts a plan to conquer the delinquent and give him a taste of his own medicine. Courting to conquer, how hard could it be?
1. Clean Up

**Courting For Conquer: How To Avenge Your Fellow Females**

_**Full Summary:** Haruno Sakura is the top of her class in academics and – unlike most of the school's female's – holds no interest in one bad boy delinquent Uchiha Sasuke of whom every other girl seems to be willing to eat their own liver for the chance to talk to him. Sakura doesn't even truly notice Sasuke's existence and is much too busy with her life as class representative until her best friend Ino is brutally crushed by him after confessing her love – thus making her the twenty eighth girl to be dumped by the updatable rebel. In order to avenge her friend's maidenly wrath, Sakura decides to get revenge by making Sasuke fall for her so she can brutally crush his own heart and avenge all other girls who have met a similar fate._

**Sorry the dirst chapter is so short but its really just to test the waters type of thing. Just wanted to know what you guys thought of this idea, if you like it let me know - critics are welcome, just dun burn off mah eyebrows.**

"He's late." Haruno Sakura growled to herself, crossing lean arms in front of an average chest. "Very late."

Her sea foam green eyes glinted maliciously at the small standard clock ticking ominously over the freshly cleaned blackboard. With an impatient growl, Sakura finally pushed herself away from the broom she was leaning against, stormed to the back of the neat, now spotless classroom and threw the thing into the closet with more force than necessary, her short pink hair ruffling frantically above her red hair band. "Two hours is far more than enough, I have better things to do than catch no brain delinquents like _him_." She collected her things and her newly completed homework, tucked them neatly into her school bag and, with one final glance around the classroom – desks neatly arranged, blackboard freshly cleaned, floors swept and windows wiped – she slid out the sliding white door and rammed it shut with tremendous, controlled strength.

Unknown to the furious class representative who was already far down the empty school corridors on her way home before the sun set and muttering angrily to herself for foolishly believing she would receive any assistance, her action caused a small green clipboard that had been stationed by the door to fall to the ground. Upon this seemly unimportant item in large green script read the following message:

_Classroom Cleaning Duties; Week Two_

_Haruno Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke_


	2. No Shit

The day yielded bright, warm rays of sunshine into the wall of windows lining the classroom of 2A. As it did every morning at seven fifteen, the room was filling with students of various heights, ages, interests, skills and looks. One particular group of students, however, stood out more than the others, for a peculiar young man was practically screaming at the boy sitting next to him. Perhaps it would be unusual for any number of you to imagine, but this scene was indeed a common occurrence. The display was bound to last no more than three or so minutes before the prompt arrival of the class representative at seven twenty, would no doubt smash the cumbersome spectacle if it so continued for even a second after her entry. Regardless, as it did almost every morning, the squabble between two boys occurred as every female in the room eavesdropped and every other male hurriedly went about loud speeches to drown out the noise.

"Geez Sasuke! You're such a coward!!" Uzumaki Naruto, obnoxious instigator of each of these conflicts, assaulted his best friend and rival by the collar of his freshly ironed academy uniform, fixing him with a glare rich as the sky. "I can't believe you caused all that shit and just left me to deal with it!"

Uchiha Sasuke, a moody, smart-mouthed heartthrob, uninterested, placed a pale hand on his hyperactive companion's wrist and applied enough pressure to make the blonde release him before he could yank the raven-haired boy out of his desk. With mild irritation, Sasuke placed a hand at his throat and attempted to fix his collar, the act caused his sleeve to fall slightly, revealing bandages on his wrist. "As I seem to remember, you were the one who started the whole thing – it's not my fault that you're naturally problematic."

"Why you lit-" Naruto stopped his sentence, fist clenched menacingly in the air near Sasuke's ear, to stare at the lovely and terrifying woman who had just walked into the room. Sakura glanced quickly around the vicinity for any early morning mischief before entering the classroom with her best friend Ino; a vain, self-absorbed, air headed, bleach blonde woman who somehow held a deep and unbreakable bond with the studious, hardworking, and sensually awkward delegate. The entire class hushed and watched as the cotton candy haired girl set down her bag, straightened the red necktie on her sailor suit academy uniform and tucked her hand slightly behind her back to prevent any wrinkling in her skirt hem before sitting perfectly in place. As soon as she was seated, her energetic companion waved to the class announcing, "Hey everybody, 'morning!" With this action done and the classroom returned to a pleasant buzz of conversation, Ino tossed her bag on the desk near Sakura and skipped over to Sasuke, leaving her friend to neatly arrange her pencils and double-check her assignments.

"Hey there Sasuke-kun." Ino gently nudged Naruto out of the way with a bump of her hip that could easily have been accidental – it wasn't though. Naruto sent an annoyed glare at the other lighter blonde-haired woman before huffing and slinking away to a new group of friends, leaving the female plenty of room to casually lean atop Sasuke's desk. Several females started whispering furiously at Ino's bold behavior but it wouldn't be until morning break that any of the other girls would work up the nerve to approach the brooding teen. "So Sakura's pretty pissed at you…" Ino mused, looking at her perfectly manicured nails, decided they weren't _too_ perfect and pulled out a nail file. "In fact, if I were you, I'd make sure to be here for clean up after school."

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and cast his onyx orbs over the fairly attractive female who had just settled herself atop his desk and, with her legs neatly crossed over one another in a falsely innocent way to reveal her creamy legs, began filing her nails. He couldn't help but glance at Sakura to see how much truth was in Ino's words but she was too busy arranging her utensils so he simply asked, "And why should _you_ care?"

"I just don't want you to get in trouble!" Ino said in mock surprise, as if they were the world's best friends and it was only natural to worry about him. Sasuke was used to this type of manipulation and wasn't affected in the slightest when she 'dropped' her nail clipper and went to pick it up, revealing an impressive amount of cleavage. "You know," She paused in midreach as if a thought had just occurred, but Sasuke knew she was only showing skin. "If you want, I could go in your place. Forehead girl n I are pretty tight ya know? I might be able to get you off the hook…" She was looking up at him through thick, mascara-covered lashes – a technique that would bag almost any man with the exception of her current quarry. "That is, if you do something for me, like maybe helped me do a little shopping Sunday – it wouldn't take long."

_Pathetic… _Sasuke barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes and managed a simple, "I'm busy." without a moment's hesitation.

"Oh, well, there's always-" "Good morning class!!" Iruka, the sensei for homeroom, strolled confidently into class; set down his lesson plans on the large wooden pedestal centered at the front of the room and placed his hands on either side of the piece of furniture, allowing the students to quickly return to their seats. Once everyone was properly standing next to their seats, Sakura stood up as well, bowed and led the class in the customary respectful, "Ohiyogozaimasu Iruka-sensei."

"Thank you, you can all sit down now." The class complied silently and intently watched the friendly man as he began his lesson. Iruka-sensei, like many of the instructors at Konaha High, was a little abnormal in appearance. While his warm hazel eyes and coffee colored hair were average enough, the way he styled it as well as a few of his facial features were more than enough to cause people's heads to turn for a quick second glance. He was attractive, with a young face suggesting his age to be his late twenties or early thirties and he had let his hair grow shaggy enough to pull back into a short high ponytail. Free of any obscure locks of hair, a faint scar was visible across the bridge of his nose, made more noticeable by tan skin. There were a number of rumors as to how their smartly dressed, strict but fair sensei could have possibly obtained such a wound but they were as fanciful as they were impossible.

"NARUTO!" The sudden call in mid-sentence caused all the students who had been listening to Iruka's lecture jump in surprise and look at said blonde just in time to see a piece of chalk go whizzing out of their beloved sensei's hand with enough force to knock the delinquent onto the ground. Fearing an attack, Naruto bolted up, half asleep and blurted out the first thing that flitted across his mind. "1985! Universal Peace Corps, the Last Great War!"

"While I'm glad to hear you remembered those names, you're wrong entirely, Naruto. The Last Great War Ended in 1923, the Peace Corps wasn't founded until ten years later and 1985 isn't significant to history at all. Now before you decided to sleep in class make sure it's a class you can actually pass but, looking at your records, I suppose the only class you could sleep in is P.E. not that Gai would let you." Iruka sighed and closed the English book he was reading from casting hazel orbs over the blonde and adding, "Not to mention this is _English _class and not history, we're a little more concerned with Shakespeare at the moment..." Noticing that Naruto was still up and ready in a defensive stance, Iruka sighed again and added, "You _can_ sit down now Naruto." Several people snickered but class representative Haruno Sakura glared at the offending miscreant and resolved to scold him severely at morning break.

"Ehem. Let's get back on track, shall we?" Iruka cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention and gestured around the room for any objections. With no one in opposition to the idea, the class quickly resumed its partly orderly function as several students, rather than copying notes, started passing them. Had Iruka seen them, he would have sent the troublemakers straight to the office but, as he never saw them, the rest of the class period was undisturbed. By the time the final bell rang at the end of homeroom, a class that consisted of a two hour block that Iruka separated into English class as well as history, it was time for the fifteen minute morning break and for Sakura to show the class just why she was the one chosen to lay down classroom law.

Leaving her notes neatly organized on her desk for easy retrieval later, Sakura stood up from her desk, flanked by best friend and loudmouth Ino as back up, and headed into the fray. As predicted, there was already a riot of girls flocking Sasuke around his desk, so she started with a quick lecture to Naruto first. As she scolded, the other girls became aware of a similar fate that would soon head their way if they didn't back down for the moment. Sakura had just punctuated her sentence with, "You've gotta clean up your act, moron. _Get it_!?" just in time to pull back and see the flock around Sasuke dissipate and all but missed Naruto's miserable mumble, "Got it…" before he slinked off to hide behind other miscreants while Sakura turned and unleashed her fury on the raven haired boy.

"Where were you?" She narrowed pretty green orbs into menacing slits and crossed her arms in front of her chest, showing off well developed muscles in her arms. It was common knowledge that the class rep was also a third degree black belt, more than any of her street fighting foes could claim.

"When?" Sasuke's aloof, uninterested voice set Sakura's blood a boil. She took a deep breath and tried not to seethe as she curtly responded.

"Yesterday, after school, cleaning duty." She then added sarcastically, "Ring any bells?"

Sasuke stifled a yawn, a small tear budding in the corner of weary onyx eyes. "Nope. No bells."

Sakura blinked, momentarily tounge-tied. It sounded as if he actually expected bells to ring. Was he… was that a _joke?_ The pink haired girl fumed, fist clenched. Not only had she been forced to pick up the slack for this ingrate, he actually had the gal to mess with her? She pinched the bridge of her nose and forced a smile onto her soft salmon lips. "Look. I will overlook this as simply a miscommunication, but you _will _be here, today, after school, to complete your cleaning duties with your assigned partner, which is me." Sakura couldn't help but mutter, "Unfortunately…" under her breath. Normally, that would have gone unheard but the pale boy, who happened to posses exceptional hearing couldn't help but smirk a little at the comment. So she didn't like him. He had figured as much, not that he much cared for the uptight, overbearing girl himself.

"Sorry. I'm busy." Sasuke brushed her off with no more consideration than as if she had asked him out.

Sakura, patience drawing an end, growled, "Look _pal,_" Well concealed venom added an extra bite to her words, "This _isn't_ optional. _Everyone_ has to do cleaning duty at one time or another."

"Well then, how about _another _time?" Was his quick reply.

"Sorry, you're scheduled today."

"As I said, I'm busy."

"As _I _said, it's not an option, besides," Sakura pulled a small black book out of the pocket on her blouse as well as a pen from the protector. She flipped to a certain page and without breaking her sentence continued, "Uchiha Sasuke, class 2A, junior, age seventeen; it seems you have _no_ extra curricular activities listed and as you also have no work permits registered…" Sakura closed the book, tucking out of sight and flashed a bitter, suspicious smile, "I can't begin to fathom what you would be so _busy_ with."

Sasuke, who had spent the whole time quietly listening and responding in his typical posture (hands neatly folded on propped elbows to cover half of his face as he rested it neatly upon them), glared at the pink haired know-it-all and stood up, disgusted. "You know _nothing _about me." He said shortly. "I'm not going to say it again, I am busy."

"I know everything the school does and perhaps even more right in this little black book." Sakura tapped the pocket on her chest, fighting the urge to stand on her toes to gain an inch over Sasuke at his full height but stuck to simply raising her chin in a defiant matter and continued her little speech. "I also know that whatever your previous engagement is can be delayed in some form, that is, unless it's another one of your little gang fights which I strongly advise you never participate in again."

Sasuke's eyes glinted maliciously, "My parents were in a car crash yesterday and are currently on _life support_." He growled and, seeing the shock on her face, added with grim satisfaction, "Put _that_ in your little black book."

Sakura, fighting between a mixture of self-loathing, remorse, shock and suspicion that the whole thing was a lie couldn't even bring herself to speak. She instead just gaped after the retreating form of the raven, which left her oh-so intelligent friend Ino free to comment with a low whistle, "Well _that_ didn't go too well, now did it?"

Snapping out of her shock, Sakura quickly scooped up her bags thinking bitterly to herself. _No shit Sherlock, no shit. _

**Ouch… poor Sakura, but ya did kinda ask fer it…Wellz anyway!! I hope you all liked it!! Again, just another testing the waters chappie just to gauge some more reactions. Review if you liked!!!**


End file.
